04924
}} is the 4,926th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 27 February, 2008. Written by STEVE HUGHES Directed by ALAN WAREING Plot Part 1 In the village Perdy stands gazing into the distance towards Mill Cottage. Paul and Jonny ask what's wrong and invite her in to Victoria Cottage. She wants to go to the hospital but Jonny and Paul persuade her otherwise. She protests she never meant to hurt Katie. At the hospital Katie has had the news that the baby is OK and she celebrates with Grayson. He tells her she has to relax from now on. In the caravan Mel is worried about Arthur and wants to take him to the Dr Abbott. Greg tells her that while it is terrible about Daniel Mel can't let that cloud her judgment of Arthur's health. Jake comes in dressed in a dressing gown. Greg tells him to get off to work. Mel protests that he is supposed to be looking after Arthur but Jake can't skip work with Jo on her own. At Butlers Farm Victoria hastily hides a cider bottle as Jo comes in. She says she is fine but is clearly hung-over. Jack has phoned to wish Victoria luck with her last counselling session. At the Woolpack Val says she wants thrones at the wedding saying that Posh and Becks had them. Marlon gently dissuades her as Rodney comes in. He just wanted an excuse to get out of the house and away from Perdy. Marlon and Val discuss the food for the wedding but Rodney is unimpressed - he thinks Paul deserves something more classy before leaving. Victoria misses her bus to counselling. Jake offers her a lift, but Victoria refuses point blank, regretting it as he drives away. Across the road David wants to meet up with Nicola later but she has a meeting with Donald. She says they have to bide their time, she has half an hour before her next meeting so they go to Farrers Barn so he can show her what she'll be missing tonight. Miles has listened to this and calls someone immediately. Grayson helps Katie out of the car who dismisses him to his meeting, promising not to exert herself. Perdy is watching from the bushes. In the Woolpack Val asks what you get if you mix White Rum, Dark Rum, Martini, Vodka and Brandy with lemonade. ‘P&J's Civil Ceremony Slammer’, Val's latest innovation for the wedding. She tests it on Marlon who has to rush to the bathroom to be sick. Rodney tries it and thinks it is both too alcoholic and disgusting. As Val and Rodney row Paul wades in to remind them that they promised no arguing. Donald calls over David to talk to him and Miles. Donald asks him to meet up to discuss the idea at around 13:00. Miles thinks Donald has lost the plot but Donald says he is going to make David an offer he won't be able to refuse. As Diane is driving down the road she sees Victoria hitchhiking and pulls over asking her what is going on. At Mill Cottage Perdy comes in to speak with Katie. She tells her the baby is OK no thanks to her. Perdy is relieved but Katie dismisses her. As Perdy is about to argue Grayson comes in. As he tries to throw her out Perdy tells Katie that Grayson is gay. Part 2 On the road Diane tries to tell Victoria that hitchhiking is dangerous. Victoria explains that if she doesn't go to her counselling they might think she has gone off the rails again. Diane offers to take her. Perdy continues to press the point but Grayson says she is lying through spite. As they row Katie, in the middle, begins to wonder. As Perdy tries to get her to believe her Katie tells her to get out. Gray throws her out. At Café Hope Mel panics when she thinks she hears something on the baby monitor. Mel admits that she is so worried she wouldn't leave Arthur alone last night. At a table David worries that Donald has worked out what is going on between him and Nicola. Nicola reassures him. In the Woolpack Perdy asks Paul to tell Katie about Grayson. Paul doesn't want to get involved despite Jonny and Perdy's resolution that it may help. She pleads but he says no. At Mill Cottage Katie and Grayson talk about what Perdy said. Grayson tells her that there is some truth in what Perdy said. Bob reassures Mel at the café. She wants to comfort Laurel but feels uncomfortable. Bob tells her to talk with Greg. Back at Mill Cottage Grayson tells Katie he isn't gay but has had sex with men. He wants her to hear him out. He says when he was a teenager he had a thing about a boy in the year above him and they became friends. Katie says she had a friend at school called Samantha Roe but she didn't sleep with her. He says that they 'experimented'. He thought he might be gay, then he discovered girls, made up for lost time, fell in love with Perdy but things fell apart. He tells her that despite the hell Perdy put him through he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. Gray explains that, feeling low and confused, he started thinking about his school days and how easy and uncomplicated things were, and wondered if that was who he was. Looking at Katie he says he couldn't have been more wrong. In the Woolpack back room Victoria and Diane talk. Victoria's counselling is finally over. She admits she gets called names at school, but she can handle it. She says she's talked about everything with her counsellor. The counsellor has told her not to get so angry and that not everything is black and white. Diane agrees not to tell Jack about the hitchhiking if Victoria promises not to do it again, and says she is always there to talk to. Donald and Cindy greet David as he enters the Woolpack. He declines a drink and sits. Donald wants him to run a company he has invested in. It started out as a tax write off but it turned out to be a good earner. Donald tells him if he's busy with this he might be able to keep his hands of Nicola. At the bar Val and Marlon are still trying to create a good cocktail. Marlon says they have it after trying a lurid green one. Val is so drunk she can't remember the ingredients. Donald tells David Nicola is using him and that this is a one time offer only. Donald tells him to think about it. At Butlers Victoria comes in and greets Jake tersely. He asks how she is but she tells him to keep his nose out. She claims she isn't angry with him and Jake tries to patch things up. As he is leaving Victoria thinks about it. At Mill Cottage Grayson uses the example of their own sexual relationship to prove he isn't gay. Katie isn't sure how to take all the revelations. Grayson says he's found his perfect match in her and loves her. He says they're a family, but Katie is still unsure Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes